


Luxuria and the Thaumaturge

by ShimmeringMage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMage/pseuds/ShimmeringMage
Summary: Luxu forsook his love long ago. Years later, Xigbar takes the daughter under wing. Out of order drabble collection. Minimum 100 words, but nothing over 500 a chapter. Personal, 30-day challenge.
Relationships: Luxu (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Day of Patience -- 221 Words

Silence had long settled over the house like a fog. Every chair and wall slept in quietude, until the echo of a book slammed shut startled the fog, sending it slinking into the shadows to await another opportunity.

Xigbar shook his head knowingly. The girl was stuck on a spell again. He awaited her arrival, following in his mind her stomping up the wooden stairs and down the long hallway to his room where he himself had put down a book. His golden eye mets hers as she entered the room.

"If you're not going to be patient," he started, "then it's not going to work the way you want."

Asta huffed. "It's a simple spell with little nuance. So what am I missing?"

He grinned at her and with a dip of his head, he repeated pointly, "Patience. Simple as it is, it's not something to underestimate. Take a breather, then try it again."

She stared at him long and hard until finally, she spun on her heel and left the room. Her footsteps lightly retraced her way down to her room, the fog of quiet obscuring her invisible tracks. Xigbar returned to his book.

Some time had passed before the girl exclaimed in satisfaction. "Finally!"

Xigbar shook his head, a smile on his face as he turned a page.


	2. A Day of Power -- 113 Words

Asta viewed Xigbar as harmless--well, harmless towards her. He never did anything that made her believe otherwise. Still, that golden eye of his bore into her soul. It was all-seeing, all-knowing. How he could tell her things about herself that she did not know, frightened her at times.

"You don't know your own power," he answered whenever she asked about it.

"Well, of course not," Asta would reply, fiddling with her long, dark braid. "That's why you're here. To teach me stuff."

"Not that kind of power." 

"Then what kind? That's the only kind that matters."

Xigbar sighed. "Kiddo, if that's the only power you know, then you don't know yourself that well."


	3. A Day of Sympathy

"She took them from me!" Asta wailed, hurling the last vase in the room in Xigbar's direction.

It purposely missed but the point, punctuated by a loud shatter of ceramic against the wall, did not.

He did not flinch, only waited. It angered her that he did so. His apathy shamed her into a deeper hole of rage.

With not much else to do, Asta collapsed onto the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably, inconsolable. Her brother and sister, gone. And it was their mother's fault.

Xigbar sighed and peeled himself off the wall. Asta watched through blurry eyes his boots approaching her. When he crouched down beside her, he flipped some hair out of her face. It was the only shred of sympathy he could give her.

"You get outta control like this again and the darkness will swallow you whole."

Xigbar straightened to a stand, Asta's eyes on him as he did.

"If you're done, we can go see about some ice cream."


	4. A Day in Chains - 149 Words

Asta's eyes trained on a pebble wedged in the grouting of uneven, Ul'dahn cobblestone. The thick iron cuffs pulled her wrists towards the ground, as if to root her to the ground. She did not care to move anyway. Between the lack of water, the overbearing sun, and the festering wound on her arm, there was nothing she wanted more than to die right there.

But there she was, being auctioned off for hard labor with several of her kind. The Highlanders were strong, tall, and could take the burden, the slave driver claimed. 

Asta heard an interested client engage the driver. His words slurred together but kept a sort of sarcastic lilt in his intonation. When the driver asked which he wanted, Asta looked up.

She locked eyes with a man in all black, greying ponytail and one golden eye.

He lifted a finger in Asta's direction. "You."


	5. A Day of Breaking - 172 Words

The wind carried birdsong through the canopy in a strange place Xigbar would not name. Asta knew they were nowhere near Ul'dah, but somehow she felt she was further from home than she could ever possibly realize. 

Her butt numbed more and more the longer she sat in the tree. Her dominant hand gripped the bow while her other hand held a single arrow. 

Twigs snapped underneath the hooves of incoming prey. 

Asta's weight moved to the balls of her feet on the bough, arrow nocked.

She aimed and pulled the string with all her upper body.

Just as the deer came into view, her footing slipped. The bow fell from her hands as she tried to catch the bough before falling completely. Her hands grabbed at vines that only snapped under her weight.

Within seconds she was on the ground, facedown, arms beneath her to break the fall. There was a loud snap, but she dared not move, afraid to find out if it was just a twig or her wrist.


	6. A Day of Hysteria - 209 Words

Asta gasped aloud in an empty house. It turned into a moan, then a panicked whimper as she scrambled on all fours.

Where was Xigbar? Where was anything, with all this darkness trying to consume her? Hazes of blue, purple, and black crawling onto her skin, wanting all of her. 

What had she summoned? Why did she think she could dabble in one of those old books of his?

The stony floor beneath her grew colder as Heartless showed to finish the job, their glowing yellow eyes trained on her and only her.

Asta tried to fight, but she felt the chill taking over, the whisper of darkness shushing her in her ear.

Something in her pushed back. The Heartless shrunk away from her as all ten digits flexed outward. Asta threw her head back and her wild, dark hair flew in all directions.

Her chest pumped with air as her own dark energy surged from her fingertips like electricity and sent the Heartless back to wherever they came from. The haze hesitated, but began fading away from her body. If it would claim her, it would not be today. It left her writhing on the floor, alternating between laughing and crying.

She should have never touched the book.


End file.
